


Drabble: Ultimatum

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: Vampire lounge. Vampires only, no human prey allowed. How do vampires talk when there are no humans to glamour, control, or impress?</p><p>Vamps of your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Ultimatum

Mick loses a lot of bravado as soon as the last human leaves. Josef sits back, relaxes in his chair. He twirls a dagger through his fingers and assesses Mick.

"I'll open a vein for you," Josef says. "But you have to promise to drink."

Mick shakes his head. "I can't."

"Or I can call the girls back in," Josef replies. "That's your choice. It's me or them, but you will not leave here until you've had something to drink."

"You can't keep me forever."

Josef leans forward and takes in Mick's chains, his bruised and battered state. "Try me."


End file.
